Harry Potter et le chien blanc
by hermy21 et siria
Summary: Harry rentre en sixième année, il va rencontrer une nouvelle élève, ainsi que sa mystérieuse et nouvelle professeur de DCFM. Notre version à nous de sa sixième année, on espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Premier jour à Poudlard

PREMIER JOUR A POUDLARD

La fille dormait.

Harry poussa la porte du wagon et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ron et Hermione étaient partis à l'avant avec les autres préfets parmi lesquels Ginny.

La fille était jolie. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi comme cela ? Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait cette terrible nuit au Ministère et revoyait son parrain tomberâ tomber à travers le Voileâ Harry chassa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il observa à nouveau la jeune fille. Qui était-elle ? Bien qu'elle portait les couleurs de Gryffondor, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle semblait avoir son âge mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il continua de l'observer quelques instants puis se détourna pour admirer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux désabusés.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent dans le wagon.

-Je te dis qu'il avait son regard de serpent visqueux vissé toi.

-Ron ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Et puis d'abord, un serpent c'est pas visqueux !

Ron soupira bruyamment, ce qui réveilla la jeune fille. Elle posa son regard affolé sur les différents occupants du wagon.

-Oh, bravo, Ron ! Tu l'as réveillée ! s'exclama Hermione avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Salut, moi c'est Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ron Weasley et voilà Harry Potter. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Chloé, répondit la jeune fille timidement. Chloé Bilcok.

-Comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons jamais vu avant ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

-Harry ! s'exclama à nouveau Hermione, indignée.

- Non, laisse, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que vous ne m'ayez jamais vu avant, je viens juste d'arriver en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue en Angleterre ? continua Harry sous le regard choqué d'Hermione.

A ce moment là, Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, arrivèrent dans le compartiment. Harry se tendit. Malefoy planta son regard sur Chloé.

-Alors c'est toi, la nouvelle élève ? On entend pas mal de rumeurs à ton sujet, tu sais ? C'est vrai que tes parents se sont fait tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-il une lueur de délectation dans le regard.

Le silence tomba en même temps que la question. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Chloé qui s'enfonçait dans son siège, très pâle. Harry se leva, pointant sa baguette vers les Serpentards.

-Dégage, Malefoy, menaça-t-il.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Potter ?

-Demande à ton père ce dont je suis capable, gronda Harry. Oups, j'avais oublié, il est à Azkaban !

Malefoy sortit sa baguette, fou de rage. Il allait jeter un sortilège conte le jeune Potter lorsque retentit :

-Petrifi

-SILENCIO !

La scène se figea. Ron et Hermione étaient debout, baguette à la main et s'apprêtaient tous les deux à jeter un sort. Chloé, qui les avait devancés avec le sortilège du Saucisson, se retrouvait muette à cause du sortilège du Mutisme lancé par la nouvelle arrivante.

C'était une femme à l'air austère, aux longs cheveux tirés et à la beauté surréaliste. Elle regarda Chloé avec une expression étrange puis prit la parole :

-Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, retournez dans votre compartiment, je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle. M. Potter, M. Weasley et Mlle Granger, je ne vous sanctionne pas car nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à Poudlard, mais c'est la dernière fois. Mlle Bilcok, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Immédiatement.

Sans un regard pour les autres, Chloé quitta le compartiment en compagnie de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Ils ne la revirent pas avant leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle qu'ils l'aperçurent à nouveau. Elle alla s'asseoir, seule, en bout de table. Ils allèrent à côté d'elle et assistèrent à la Cérémonie de Répartition.

-Eh regardez, Rogue s'est trouvé une copine ! C'est la prof du train ! s'exclama Ron en la désignant du doigt.

-Ron ! Tu n'as pas honte de montrer du doigt, lui reprocha Hermione en lui abaissant le bras.

-Quoi ! s'offusqua le jeune Weasley.

-C'est sûrement notre nouvelle professeur de dcfm. Elle tiendra plus d'un an, à votre avis ? demanda Harry, sarcastique.

-Va-t-elle survivre à la malédiction ? demanda Ron en imitant le Baron Sanglant.

-Si elle devient amie avec Rogue, elle sera portée disparue dans moins de six mois !

-Elle s'appelle Mlle Tristia et c'est l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui existe, dit Chloé calmement en fixant son assiette vide.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu la connais ? demanda Hermione.

-C'était une amie de mes parents, répliqua Chloé.

Le silence tomba alors que Dumbledore se levait pour prononcer son traditionnel discours.

-Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence ! Avant que vous n'ayez le ventre trop plein pour comprendre ce que je vous dis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Ombrage ne reprendra pas ses fonctions à l'école et qu'elle sera remplacée en classe de dcfm par Mlle Tristia. De plus, le professeur Sinistra a pris sa retraite et sera donc remplacé par le professeur Firenze, le professeur Trelawney reprenant les cours de Divination.

-Heureusement que l'on a arrêté, murmura Ron. Une année de plus et je n'aurai plus su quoi inventé pour mes devoirs.

-Hagrid assurera quant à lui ses fonctions et j'ai le soulagement de vous annoncer que tous les décrets du professeur Ombrage ont été annulés, continua Dumbledore. Enfin, M. Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que les marais portatifs et les feux d'artifice sont strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Vous pouvez par ailleurs consulter à tout moment la liste complète des objets interdits mise à votre disposition dans son bureau. Et maintenant, que le festin commence !

Comme d'habitude, des mets somptueux apparurent dans les assiettes de chacun. Encore une fois, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

-Tu as pris quoi comme option ? demanda Hermione à Chloé.

-Etude des Runes et Potions, dit-elle.

-Oh, pauvre de toi ! Tu vas devoir endurer Rogue ! Mais t'en fais pas, Harry et moi on sera là, dit Ron, désolé pour Chloé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Rogue ? Il est si terrible que ça ? demanda Chloé, perplexe.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu de parler de Rogue le vampire ?

-C'est un vampire ? dit-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Non, ce n'en est pas un vrai mais, parfois on se le demande quand même, répliqua Harry, amusé.

-Si jamais tu as du retard, je pourrais t'aider, proposa Hermione.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à la fin du festin. A ce moment-là, le professeur McGonagall appela Hermione et Chloé et Ron fut chargé d'amener seul les premières années jusqu'au dortoir. Apparemment aussi surprise qu'Hermione, Chloé suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau. La directrice de Gryffondor s'assit derrière sa table de travail avant de prendre la parole :

-Mlle Granger, je sais que vous avez fait la connaissance de Mlle Bilcok. En tant que préfete, il est de votre devoir d'accompagner notre nouvelle élève dans ses premières journées et de lui monter les valeurs attachées à la maison Gryffondor.

-Mais bien entendu, professeur, dit Hermione.

-Merci, Madame, ajouta Chloé en quittant le bureau.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione et Chloé discutèrent du programme chargé de leur sixième année. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron les attendaient près du feu avec Ginny. Après s'être souhaité mutuellement « Bonne nuit », chacun regagna son dortoir.


	2. Reprise des cours

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf Chloé Bilcok et Léa Tristia

REPRISE DES COURS

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et la distribution des emplois du temps.

-Oh non ! Premier cours : potion, se lamenta Harry.

-Rien de mieux pour commencer l'année, soupira Ron. Ils veulent nous achever

Oh, arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre, les garçons, vous n'avez pas Divination, c'est déjà ça !

Une fois leur petit déjeuner avalé, ils se dirigèrent à pas très lents vers les cachots. Rogue n'étant pas là à leur arrivée, ils déballèrent leurs affaires tout en imaginant des explications à l'absence de leur professeur :

-Il s'est peut-être fait attaqué par une bande de Scrouts à Pétard, lança Harry, pleins d'espoir.

-Ou alors, c'est le gras de ses cheveux qui l'a aveuglé, ricana Ron.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand coup de vent, Rogue faisait son entrée fracassante, comme chaque début d'année. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Une fois derrière son bureau, il se lança dans son traditionnel discours de « malvenue » :

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous obtenu un Optimal à votre examen de BUSE. Pour certains, on se demande d'ailleurs toujours comment ils ont fait, dit-il, le regard fixé sur Harry. Par conséquent, j'attends de vous le plus grand sérieux dans votre travail. Nous avons un programme extrêmement chargé et je n'admettrais aucun bavardage dans ma classe. Mlle Bilcok, vos viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Maintenant, commençons.

Le cours se déroula sans le moindre incident. Ennuyant, infaisable, mais sans le moindre incident. Harry dû recommencer dix fois sa potion, Ron cinq mais Hermione comme Chloé, la réussit du premier coup. Elles furent les seules mais, bien entendu, aucun point ne fut accordé à Griffondor.

Enfin, la cloche sonna la délivrance. Avec un dernier regard pour Chloé, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut lui vouloir, le vampire, dit Ron.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de son niveau en potion, elle l'a réussie du premier coup, répondit Hermione.

-Oui, on se demande bien ce qu'il peut lui vouloir, répéta Harry, songeur.

Ils arrivèrent alors en classe de dcfm où les autres élèves les attendaient déjà. Le professeur Tristia était là, debout derrière son bureau. Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, elle prit la parole :

-Bienvenue en dcfm. Je sais que vous avez fait énormément de théorie, l'année dernière mais je tiens à vous informer que, dans ma classe, un cours de dcfm, c'est avant tout de la pratique. Ce n'est pas en récitant un chapitre de _Théorie de Défense Magique_ que vous allez mettre en fuite un Mangemort. Il vaut mieux, à la rigueur, que vous lui jetiez le livre à la tête, vous aurez au moins une chance de l'assommer.

La classe éclata de rire au moment où Chloé entra.

-Mlle Bilcok, nous vous attendions.

-Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Le professeur Rogue voulait me parler.

-Très bien. Allez vous s'asseoir à côté de M. Potter, je vous prie. Une fois n'est pas coutume, vous allez maintenant répondre à un petit questionnaire théorique afin que je puisse savoir quel est votre niveau. Je vous répartirai ensuite dans plusieurs groupes pour que vous puissiez progresser au mieux.

Elle fit apparaître les devoirs d'un mouvement de baguette et chacun se mit au travail. Harry trouva les questions particulièrement faciles et, en regardant les autres membres de l'AD, il comprit qu'ils partageaient son sentiment.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la première heure, Mlle Tristia récupéra les parchemins et commença un cours passionnant sur les vampires. Après ce qui sembla ne durer que quelques secondes, la cloche retentit de nouveau.

-M. Potter, j'aimerais vous parler quelques instants, s'il vous plaît.

Surpris, Harry se dirigea lentement vers le bureau. Il n'aimait pas cette jeune femme. Elle était trop mystérieuse pour être honnête.

-M. Potter, je sais que l'année dernière vous avez créé un groupe de dcfm. Cependant, si cela se justifier l'année dernière, ce n'est en aucune façon le cas cette année. Contrairement au professeur Ombrage, j'ai parfaitement conscience du danger que représente Voldemort et je tiens, par tous les moyens mis à ma disposition, à vous apprendre comment vous défendre efficacement.

Harry sursauta en entendant le professeur prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

-Je souhaite aussi que vous me mettiez par écrit le nom de toutes les personnes qui ont participés et la liste complète des sortilèges que vous leur avez appris. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne donnera lieu à aucune punition.

Harry n'aimait pas cela. Vraiment pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit les autres en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Les deux premiers jours passèrent très rapidement. La charge de travail était énorme et seules Chloé et Hermione ne semblaient pas dépassées. Elles étaient d'ailleurs devenues très amies et il n'était pas rare de les entendre discuter de cours.

Le deuxième cours de dcfm fut tout aussi intéressant que le premier et l'idée de leur apprendre à tuer un vampire en s'exerçant sur un mannequin était tout simplement excellente. Cependant, Harry conserva son impression de malaise qui fut même renforcée lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Mlle Tristia semblait vraiment très amie avec le professeur Rogue.

-Oh ! C'est dégoûtant, disait Ron. Il va lui déteindre dessus !

-Ron ! On dirait que tu parles de linge sale, soupirait Hermione.

-Mais c'est du linge sale !

Harry éclatait de rire et, comme à chaque qu'ils parlaient de Rogue, Chloé ne disait rien.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Tristia appela à nouveau Harry.

-M. Potter, j'ai corrigé votre questionnaire et il est excellent. Bien meilleur que tous les autres réunis. J'ai donc pensé, et le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi, que vous pourriez suivre des cours particuliers avec moi afin de vous faire évoluer au mieux, si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord. Bien entendu, je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate de votre part et vous laisse le temps de la réflexion.

Après lui avoir donné la liste demandé, Harry sortit de la salle de classe.

Des cours particuliers ? Pourquoi pas ? Cela lui permettait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystérieux professeur de dcfm.


	3. Sélection et cours particuliers

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

SELECTIONS ET COURS PARTICULIER

Quelques jours plus tard, les Gyffondors découvrirent l'annonce qu'ils attendaient tant sur le panneau de leur salle commune.

Sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch

Nous recherchons deux Batteurs et deux Poursuiveurs.  
Les essais auront lieu le samedi 10 octobre  
à 18 heures au terrain de Quidditch.

Ron Weasley, Capitaine de l'équipe

-Ouais, cool !  
-Tu te présentes ? entendait-on partout.  
-Deux Batteurs et deux Poursuiveurs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de Jack Sloper et de Andrew Kirke ?demanda Seamus Finnigan.  
-Ils ont été virés, expliqua Dean Thomas. Ils étaient trop nuls ! Même Neville aurait été meilleur !  
-Eh, je suis là ! s'exclama le jeune homme.  
-Désolé, Londubat, répliqua Dean en riant.  
-C'est pas sûr que tu aurais fait mieux qu'eux, ajouta Seamus, provocateur.  
-Tu veux parier ! s'exclama Neville en colère.  
-D'accord ! Participe aux sélections et on verra bien.  
-Tapes là ! s'enthousiasma (un peu trop vite réalisa-t-il après) le jeune Londubat.  
Après une semaine qui passa comme un éclair pour Neville, les sélections arrivèrent enfin. Le samedi fut une très belle journée, un temps excellent pour le Quidditch, d'après Ron. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Ron, Harry et Ginny furent stoppés net par le nombre incroyable de personnes présentes. Ils furent encore plus surpris car ils remarquèrent Neville parmi les Batteurs potentiels.  
-Neville ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as même pas de balais ! s'exclama Ron.  
-Mais si, j'en ai un depuis deux jours. C'est mon oncle qui 'a donné son Comète 260 ! Et puis d'abord, si je suis là, c'est de la faute à Thomas ! A cause d'un stupide pari ! dit-il en s'éloignant.  
-Vive la motivation…  
Ginny, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard incrédule.  
-Bon, ben, on va commencer les sélections, proposa l'Attrapeur.   
-Oui, oui ! On commence par les Poursuiveurs !  
Le capitaine fit passer un papier afin que tous ceux qui voulaient être Poursuiveurs écrivent leur nom. Il fit de même avec les Batteurs. Quand ce fut fait, il les appela un par un et leur demanda à chacun les trois même exercices :  
Faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch en passant par les anneaux tout en évitant les Cognards que les Batteurs potentiels devaient envoyés sur eux.  
Marquer un but à Ron en jouant avec Ginny et Harry.  
Marquer un pénalty.  
Près plus de deux heures d'essais épuisants, Ron annonça que les résultats seraient affichés dès la semaine suivante dans la salle commune.  
-Quelle chance ! Personne n'a été blessé !  
-Oui enfin, quand Brian a essayé de faire la feinte de Wromski, on a quand même frôlé la catastrophe, nuança Ginny.  
-Mais il n'essayait pas la feinte de Wromski, il a perdu le contrôle de son balai, expliqua Harry.  
-De toute façon, c'est pas lui qu'on va prendre, trancha Ron.   
-Moi, j'ai trouvé que Célina Bujoci était vraiment pas mal, dit Ginny.  
-Mais elle n'était aussi bonne que Seamus qui a plus l'esprit d'équipe.  
-C'est normal, ça ne fait que deux ans qu'elle est à Gryffondor, laisse lui un peu de temps, expliqua la jeune Poursuiveuse.  
-Et en Batteur, vous voyez qui ? demanda Harry. Victoria Smith ?  
-Une fille en Batteur ? Non, mais ça va pas, s'exclama Ron. Et pourquoi pas Neville, tant que tu y es ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les filles en Batteur ! s'indigna Ginny.  
-Mais… rien… C'est que…  
-Et puis je te ferai remarqué que Neville a été le seul a faire tomber le ¨Poursuiveur de son balai sans lui même tombé de son Comète !  
-Bon d'accord, ça va ! Ca va ! On en reparlera plus tard, décida Ron en entrant dans la salle commune.  
Hermione et Chloé les y attendaient.   
-Alors ? demanda Hermione. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?  
-Ron est un pauvre macho arriéré ! s'exclama Ginny en claquant la porte de son dortoir.  
-Tu ne le savais pas encore ? lança la jeune Granger d'un ton moqueur.  
-Oh, ça va ! Y en a marre ! cria Ron en claquant la porte de son dortoir.  
-Ah, vous arrêtez de vous énerver, c'est agaçant à la fin ! hurla Hermione avant de claquer la porte de son dortoir.  
Un peu abasourdis, Harry et Chloé échangèrent un regard gêné.  
-Bon, ben, bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.  
Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Une fois rentré, Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron agissait de cette façon avec Hermione. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été aussi lunatique ou colérique.  
Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, Ron se posait exactement la même question…

Les jours filèrent au rythme des chamailleries de Ron et Hermione. Le soir où Harry devait avoir son premier cours particuliers de dcfm arriva. Le professeur Tristia l'attendait dans son bureau.  
-Bonsoir, professeur.  
-Bonsoir, M.Potter. Asseyez-vous, dit la jeune femme en lui présentant une chaise. Je n'ai pas encore bien défini notre programme, par conséquent, si vous avez des sorts particuliers que vous désirez apprendre, dites-le moi.  
-Je voudrais pouvoir empêcher un homme de transplaner, emprisonner un homme dans des murs d'eau, empêcher un Animagus de se transformer en animal et… devenir Animagus, dit Harry très vite, après une seconde de réflexion.  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel elle le fixa dans les yeux.  
-Je vois que vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela. Les actes de magie que vous me demandez de vous enseigner sont tous d'un niveau particulièrement élevés et je pense qu'un an ne suffira pas à tout apprendre. Cependant, je vous les enseignerais. Nous allons commencer par la fin et apprendre comment devenir Animagus. Vous aurez ainsi plus de facilités pour empêcher un homme de se transformer. Comme vous le savez, il est illégal de devenir Animagus sans la supervision du Ministère. Cependant, pour le Survivant, il n'y aura aucun problème. Vous devez bien sûr savoir qu'il est très difficile de devenir Animagus et que cela peut prendre plusieurs années. Aussi commençons immédiatement. L'incantation que vous devez prononcer est : Métamorphus Animagus !  
-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de formule…  
-C'est vrai, mais pour débuter, il vaut mieux l'aide d'une incantation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez vous transformer ensuite sans dire un mot.  
Pendant toute l'heure qui suivi, Harry s'entraîna à prononcer la formule tout en faisant un mouvement avec la baguette. Cependant, à sa grande désillusion, à la fin du cours, il n'y eut que quelques maigres étincelles au bout de sa baguette.  
Alors qu'il sortait de la salle en remerciant le professeur Tristia, il tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy.  
-Alors, Potter, tu prends encore des cours de soutien ? C'est pas assez Potions ?  
-Peut-être que j'ai des cours de soutien mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour obtenir ce que j'ai. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comment va ce vieux Lulu ?  
A peine Harry eut-il fini sa phrase que Malefoy se jeta sur lui. Il était tellement rageur qu'il oublia de se servir de sa baguette. Cela arrangea bien Harry qui se jeta à son tour sur le Serpentard. Il rendit aveuglement les coups de Malefoy, déversant toute la frustration , la culpabilité et la rage accumulée depuis le départ de Sirius.  
-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Vire tes sales pattes de là, Malefoy ! résonna comme lointaine la voix de Chloé.  
La jeune fille tenta de les séparer. Mais rien n'y fit. Après avoir reçu quelques coups de poing perdus, elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient devant la salle de dcfm.  
-Léa ! Léa ! appela-t-elle.  
Le professeur Tristia sortit immédiatement de la salle et, par un simple sort, sépara Malefoy et Potter.   
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces enfantillages ? Malefoy, expliquez-vous immédiatement !  
-Potter s'est jeté sur moi !  
-C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es jeté sur moi !  
-T'avais qu'a pas insulté mon père !  
-C'est pas de ma faute si c'est un sale…  
-SUFFIT ! Après tout, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Potter, Bilcok, vous avez chacun une détention. Quant à vous, Malefoy, je vous rappelle que vous êtes préfet ! Vous allez m'accompagner immédiatement chez votre directeur de maison afin que nous définissions devant vous ce que cela signifie. Et ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que vous éviterez la détention. Mais d'abord, je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie, vous êtes pitoyables.  
En effet, quand Mme Pomfresh les vit arriver, elle découvrit un spectacle affligeant. Harry avait les lunettes cassées, le nez qui saignait, l'épaule déboîtée et des bleus un peu partout. Malefoy avait un œil au beurre noir, l'arcade sourcilière qui saignait et deux doigts complètement retournés en plus d'une multitude d'ecchymoses. Harry s'était défoulé sur lui. Chloé, quant à elle, n'avait heureusement que quelques bleus.  
-Potter, encore vous ! Mais vous le faites exprès ! Chaque année, c'est la même chose ! Vous désirez un ticket d'abonnement ? déclara Mme Pomfresh en guise de bienvenue.  
-S'il vous plaît, Pompom, commencez par M.Malefoy, nous avons une visite à rendre, coupa Mlle Tristia, toujours furieuse.  
-Excusez moi, professeur, mais pourquoi Chloé a-t-elle une retenue ?demanda Harry. Elle n'a rien fait !  
-Elle sait pourquoi elle a cette retenue, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Bilcok ?  
Harry se tourna vers Chloé, étonné. Celle-ci gardait les yeux baissés, honteuse. De la voir si mal, Harry voulut tuer Malefoy.  
-Oui, professeur, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.  
-Moi aussi. M.Malefoy, puisque Mme Pomfresh en a fini avec vous, suivez moi.  
-Pourquoi t'a-t-elle donné une retenue ? demanda Harry alors que le professeur et le Serpentard sortaient de la salle.  
-Parce que je l'ai appelée "Léa" comme quand… Quand elle venait à la maison…  
-Quelle vieille pie ! C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus, je suis sûr que Malefoy n'aura pas de retenue, lui. Il perd rien pour attendre.  
-Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Elle a raison : on n'est plus à la maison ! Quant à Malefoy, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, il va prendre cher, dit-elle avec un étrange feu dans les yeux.  
Harry ne dit plus rien et lorsque la matrone en eut fini avec eux, ils rentrèrent en silence aux dortoirs. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte de sa chambre, Harry se retourna.  
-Au fait, Chloé… euh, merci… dit-il, un peu embarrassé. Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais… je sais pas mais… merci.  
Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et ne voyant aucune raison de lui danser la polka, alla se coucher. Harry resta quelques instants songeur devant le dortoir. C'était vraiment une fille… Enfin, une fille…pensa Harry, incapable de définir ce qu'il ressentait.

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, le professeur Tristia frappa à une porte, Drago sur les talons. Sûrement la porte des appartements de Rogue, pensa le préfet. Espérons qu'elle ne va pas le réveiller. Manquerait plus qu'il ouvre la porte en chemise de nuit avec un filet de grand mère rose dans les cheveux…Heureusement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Rogue portait ses habituelles robes noires.  
-Je crois que vous devriez redéfinir avec M.Malefoy ce qu'être préfet veut dire, professeur Rogue, annonça le professeur Tristia sans préambule.  
-Entrez, répondit celui-ci en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Lorsque je suis sortie de mon bureau appelée par Mlle Bilcok, je l'ai trouvée en train d'essayer de séparer Messieurs Malefoy et Potter qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers.  
-Potter ? demanda dédaigneusement Rogue.  
-Lui et Mlle Bilcok ont déjà reçu une retenue et nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie. Je tenais cependant à ce que M.Malefoy reçoive une punition exemplaire afin de lui rappeler son rôle de préfet.  
-Malefoy, vous récurerez les toilettes du second étage, dit Rogue, dans un regard pour le Serpentard. Sans magie.  
-Les… !  
-Toutes. Vous y passerez autant de soirs qu'il faudra mais vous allez le faire. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir.  
Drago partit en marmonnant un "bonne nuit, professeurs" et en se jurant de se venger de Potter.

Spéciale dédicace de Siria à Hermy 21 !


	4. La retenu

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

LA RETENUE

Le lendemain matin, les résultats des élections tombèrent.

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH

Capitaine et Gardien: Ronald Weasley  
Poursuiveurs : Ginny Weasley  
Célina Bujoci  
Seamus Finnigan  
Batteurs : Neville Londubat  
Victoria Smith  
Attrapeur : Harry Potter

Très vite, il y eut un attroupement autour du panneau :  
-Une fille en Batteur ?  
-Et Neville…?  
-C'est sûr, cette année, on va perdre !  
-Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, Weasley ?  
-Une fille en Batteur ? Ouaouh, c'est trop cool ! dit une quatrième année.  
Les avis étaient très partagés. La réaction la plus surprenante fut pourtant celle de Neville. Après être resté une bonne dizaine de minutes, planté droit comme un piquet, la bouche ouverte, devant le panneau d'affichage, il partit en direction de la Volière, courant en hurlant :  
-Grand-mère ! Au secours ! Ils m'ont pris !  
Profitant des éclats de rire, Ron sortit discrètement de la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione pour rejoindre Harry et Chloé dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le jeune Potter, ils accoururent horrifiés. En plus de son épaule bandée, était apparue pendant la nuit une énorme bosse bleuâtre sur sa pommette gauche.  
-Harry ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Eh, c'est dégueulasse !  
-Ron !  
-Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! Regarde, Hermione, on dirait ma goule !  
-Marci, Rrron, marmonna Harry, parlant difficilement à cause de sa blessure.  
-Mais que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Hermione.  
-Rrronkont-lar, Chkrloé, j'pou po pourler.  
-Y a du poulet ?  
-RON ! Il dit qu'il ne peut pas PARLER ! C'est Chloé qui va nous raconter.  
-Chloé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?  
-Rrrrien ! répliqua Harry alors que la jeun Bilcok devenait cramoisie.  
A ce moment-là, les hiboux chargés de la distribution du courrier arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Chloé reçurent tous les deux une lettre leur indiquant l'heure et les soirs de leur retenue ainsi que la tâche qu'ils auraient à accomplir : faire un inventaire de tous les livres de la bibliothèque et nettoyer les étagères de la pièce. Sans aucune magie.  
-Mon Dieu, mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Je n'ai jamais vu une punition aussi sévère, s'exclama Hermione.  
A cet instant précis retentit l'horrible voix suraigu de Pansy Parkison.  
-RECURER LES TOILETTES DU SECOND ETAGE ! SANS MAGIE ! DRAGO, MAIS C'EST HORRIIIIIIIIBLE !  
Alors que Harry et Chloé éclataient d'un rire complice, Malefoy devint vert pâle de rage (ce qui allait très bien avec son uniforme de Serpentard), ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale dans toute la Grand Salle.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que… Mais enfin, expliquez-nous ! Que s'est-il passé ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.  
Harry et Chloé échangèrent un regard pétillant et la jeune fille commença son récit.  
-TU as fait QUOI ! s'indigna Hermione, lorsqu'elle eut fini.  
Cependant la réponse resta en suspens car Luna Lovegood arriva. Elle affichait toujours l'air surpris qu'elle abordait l'année précédente. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas étonnée par l'état d'Harry, le saluant simplement et faisant remarquer que devant Hermione se trouvait une lettre non-décachetée.  
-Qui c'est qui t'écrit ? demanda Ron.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, lâcha Hermione.  
-Si !  
-Ah oui, et depuis quand ?  
-Depuis toujours !  
-Non ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Viktor !  
-Krum ?  
-Quel autre Viktor ?  
-Ben, t'as qu'à dire "Vicky", alors ! cria Ron avant de quitter furieux la Grande Salle.  
-Bizare… fit Luna ave un petit air de Miss Trelawney avant de rejoindre les autres Serdaigle.  
Harry, Hermione et Chloé échangèrent un regard amusé et se levèrent pour aller en cours.  
Le soir arriva bien vite au grand désespoir d'Harry et de Chloé, ils avaient rendez-vous à 19h00 avec Miss Tristia à la bibliothèque. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle les y attendait déjà. Une dizaine de piles de parchemin aussi grand qu'elle, des centaines d'encriers et de plumes les attendaient aussi.  
-Bonsoir. Voilà les plumes, parchemins et encriers qui se renouvèleront au fur et a mesure de vos besoins. Votre travail consiste à noter les titres de chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque, la Réserve comprise, à épousseter chaque étagère ainsi qu'à remettre les ouvrages selon l'ordre alphabétique. Etant donné le nombre élevé d'ouvrages, je pense que vous aurez du travail jusqu'à Halloween. Cependant, je vous accorde à chacun deux soirs de libre par semaine pour ls entraînement de Quidditch ou autre chose…, conclut-elle avec un regard appuyé pour le jeune Potter. Et maintenant je vous suggère de vous mettre au travail.  
C'est ce qu'ils firent. Le professeur ne resta pas avec eux et après leur avoir promis de revenir, quitta la bibliothèque, les laissant seul. Après quelque minute de silence, Chloé e décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
-Pourquoi Trisria t'as regardé comme ça quand elle nous a donnés le second soir ?-Elle me donne des cours particulier de défense contre les force du mal, répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation.  
-Ah…  
Il y eut un silence gêné. Ce fut au tour de Harry de poser les questions.  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu connais, Tristia ?  
-Oui, depuis que je suis née. Elle fait en quelque sorte partis de ma famille…  
Ben elle doit être sympa ta famille, alors, pensa Harry. Coller une retenu qui va dure deux semaines parce qu'elle l'a appelée par son prénom, elle devrait faire un compétition avec les Dursley !  
-Ca doit être dur de l'avoir comme professeur…  
-Enormément car ça me blesse qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas me connaître même si je sia qu'elle n'a véritablement le choix. Mais on a quand même de la chance car c'est un très bon professeur.  
-C'est vrai, dû admettre Harry. Les cours particuliers avec elle sont vraiment passionnants.  
-Que fait tu pendant ces cours ?  
-J'essais d'apprendre à devenir un animagus.  
-Et tu y arrives ?  
-J'en suis qu'au début…  
Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, de cours et de Quidditch jusqu'à que le professeur Tristia les renvois dan leur dortoir. Harry avait beaucoup aimé discuter avec la jeune fille qu'il trouvait très intéressante. Elle était passionnée de Quidditch et en savait long. Comme Ron, elle était supportrice des Canons de Chudleys et croyait en leur victoire prochaine, ce qui amusait énormément le jeune Griffondor.


	5. Halloween

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

HALLOWEEN

Les deux semaines passèrent très rapidement. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch,les cours particuliers de dcfm, les devoirs et les soirées à rire en triant les livres avec Chloé, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Trop vite, la soirée d'Halloween –et surtout le bal- furent sur toutes les bouches. Un week-end spécial fut organisé à Pré-au-lard pour que les jeunes files puissent trouver une tenue de soirée et les jeunes hommes faire provision de bonbons et de Butterbeer pour que la fête dure toute la nuit.  
-Avec qui vous y aller ? demanda Seamus un matin dans le dortoir des garçons. Je ne sais pas avec qui y aller.  
-Moi, j'y vais avec Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Il faut que je lui demande. Cette année, il n'y a pas « Vicky Krum » pour me la piquer ! Et toi, Harry, t'y vas avec Chloé ? demanda-t-il, malicieusement.  
-Je sais pas. J'ai pas réfléchi encore… Et toi, Neville, t'y vas avec qui ?  
-Lunalovegood, marmonna-t-il.  
-Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les autres à voix haute.  
-Lunalovegood, répéta Neville.  
-Qui ?  
-Ah ! LU-NA LO-VE-GOOD ! cria Ron en articulant bien toutes les syllabes pour que tout le dortoir puisse bien comprendre. Quel beau couple ! Vous aurez des enfants… étonnants !  
Neville était devenu rouge.  
-Et toi, Dean, t'y vas avec qui ? demanda Harry.  
-Ben… ben… j'sais pas encore…  
-Mais si, tu me l'as dit hier ! répliqua Seamus. T'y vas avec Ginny ! Oups…  
-QUOI ? hurla Ron au bord de la crise cardiaque du siècle. MA… MA… MA SŒUR ? DEGAGE TES SALES PATTES DE LA ! J'T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER !  
Dean, devant la colère de Ron commença à reculer. Harry et les autres se précipitèrent sur la capitaine de Quidditch pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur leur camarade qui s'enfuit en courant. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ron pour se calmer et il passa le reste de la journée à ne s'exprimer que par grognements.

Le soir, Harry retrouva Chloé pour leur dernière retenue commune. Il avait depuis plusieurs jours déjà l'irrésistible envie de demander à la jeune fille de l'accompagner au bal et s'était, à cet effet, plusieurs fois entraîné devant son miroir qui lui susurrait toujours d'une petite voix : « Oui, Harry, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi. »  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ron ce matin ? demanda Chloé lorsque le professeur Tristia les eut quittés.  
-Il a fait sa seconde crise cardiaque en deux ans.  
-QUOI !  
-Disons qu'il a un tout petit problème avec les petits amis de sa sœur : il les déteste tous !  
-Oh, alors il appris que Ginny sortait avec Dean… Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il verra sa robe…  
-En parlant de robe… Tu vas sûrement en porter une toi aussi…  
-Oui, sûrement… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement hésitante.  
-Je me disais que.. si tu avais une robe..  
-Oui…  
-Euh.. T'allais aller au bal ?  
-Oui…  
-Et euh…. Avec ta robe, y avait un cavalier ? demanda Harry de plus en plus nerveux.  
-Non, le prix était top cher pour les deux ensemble…  
-Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?  
-Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup, dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en rougissant.  
Ce fut la plus belle détention d'Harry. Lorsque le professeur Tristia les rejoignit pour les renvoyer dans leur salle commune, elle les trouva quelque peu étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Alors que Harry et Chloé retournaient en direction de leur salle commue avec sur leurs visages un sourire béat et pour seule parole un silence un peu gêné, Hermione répétait pour la trois milliardième de fois les bases de l'astrologie à Ron :  
-Oh, Ron, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que Io n'est pas le satellite de Saturne mais de Jupiter ! C'est simple, non JUPITER ! J-U-P-I-T-E-R ! soupira Hermione.  
-J-U-P-I-T-E-R, dit Ron à voix basse tout en imitant la voix de son amie.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? demanda Ron dans un murmure.  
-Quoi ? s'écria Hermione avec la voix soudainement haut perchée.  
-Tu veux pas… dit timidement Ron. Non, mais tu sais… Enfin, c'est pas comme… Enfin, c'était juste pour… dit Ron, n'achevant pas sa phrase et se levant, ayant une soudaine envie de rejoindre son dortoir.  
-Attends, Ron, dit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Rien. Enfin, tu vois, comme tu n'avais pas de cavalier et moi non plus, je me demandais juste si…  
-Quoi ? redemanda Hermione.  
Ron prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et posa la question fatidique :  
-Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?  
Elle le regarda quelques secondes, interdite, puis avec un grand sourire sur le visage, elle acquiesça avant de disparaître dans son dortoir, laissant un Ron abasourdi, un sourire béa sur le visage, planté au milieu de la salle commune.  
C'est à ce moment là que Harry et Chloé rentrèrent dans la salle commune, le même sourire idiot sur le visage. Après quelques secondes passés à se regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits, ils se séparèrent, souriants toujours et remettant les explications au lendemain.  
Cette nuit-là, personne dans le dortoir des sixièmes années ne rêva de Voldemort. En fait, personne ne rêva tout court, car personne ne dormait, trop occupé à parler de leurs cavaliers et cavalières respectifs.

Quand le lendemain matin ils débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils avaient tous d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le cours de Potion à venir.  
En effet, ce jour-là, Snape arriva dans les cachots encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude (nda : c'est possible ça ?). Il lança un regard rempli de haine aux Gryffondors avant de commencer le cours. Adepte du « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer », il avait choisi une potion au nom imprononçable, sauf pour Hermione, bien sûr. Le cours se passa de façon très agréable pour Harry. Ayant remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux, Snape lui porta une attention toute particulière, ne le lâchant pas des yeux de tout le cours, même quand Ron piqua du nez dans sa potion ou que Neville fit exploser son chaudron, redécorant par la même occasion l'ensemble du cachot de son cher maître des Potions d'une douce couleur verdâtre, gluante et collante à souhait. (Nda : Vous voyez la purée de brocolis ? Eh ben, la même ! En plus visqueux quand même…)

Le grand jour arriva enfin et l'excitation était à son comble. Dans le château, flottait partout des citrouilles enchantées qui poussaient des ricanements effrayants. Très tôt dans l'après midi, les filles partirent se changer sous le regard médusé des garçons.  
Une fois arrivée dans le dortoir, Hermione sortit un planning qu'elle avait méticuleusement préparé, comme à son habitude. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, il partit à la poubelle, Chloé et Ginny ne supportant plus les directives de leur amie. Elles la plaquèrent sur le lit et, armée d'une brosse chacune, s'attaquèrent à ses cheveux. Une fois toutes les formules qu'elles connaissaient épuisées ainsi que tous les flacons de « Lissenplis » vidés sur le sol, elles décidèrent de lui raser la tête. Heureusement, Hermione y échappa en se lançant elle-même un sort qui lissa et peigna immédiatement ses cheveux. Les autres filles purent alors s'occuper de leurs propres tenues.  
Ce fut alors un véritable ballet de fards,de parfums, de robes, de fleurs et bien sûr, de cris de désespoir et d'hystérie qui se répercutèrent dans tout le château. Ce la surpris d'ailleurs les garçons qui se préparaient tranquillement dans leur dortoir.  
Pour les eux, la séance d'habillage dura moins longtemps. En effet, ils étaient montésd deux heures avant le début du bal et le plus long consistait en l'attente pour aller se doucher. Quand Harry sortit propre de la salle de bain, il enfila rapidement sa robe verte et s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Mais, comme durant le bal de Noël de quatrième année, ils étaient complètement indomptables et même après deux tubes de « épisstop – satisfait ou remboursé» (remboursé !), ils étaient toujours tel que lui avait laissé son père, digne marque de reconnaissance des Potter. Pour Ron, la situation était bien meilleure qu'il y a deux ans. En effet, Fred et George lui avaient offert une robe de bal presque noire avec des broderies dorés et rouges, couleurs de sa maison.  
Enfin, l'heure du bal arriva. Ron, Harry et Dean appelaient leurs cavalières depuis au moins un siècle quand celles-ci daignèrent descendre. C'est à ce moment qu'ils comprirent pourquoi elles s'étaient fait attendre : elles étaient sublimes. Hermione portait une robe bleu clair, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué qui semblait ne tenir que par magie. Chloé portait, elle, une robe rouge qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient relâchés derrière ses épaules et Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient parsemés de fil d'or. Quant à Ginny, elle arriva dans une robe d'une blancheur immaculée qui mettait en valeur le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait fait bouclé pour l'occasion.  
Les garçons étaient tellement sous le charme qu'ils n'en bougeaient plus. Cependant, Hermione mit fin à l'instant de magie :  
-Fermez la bouche, vous avez l'air de poissons hors de leur bocal…  
Ce furent Harry et Dean qui firent les premiers un pas vers leurs cavalières, bientôt suivis de Seamus (qui y allait finalement avec Parvati). Ron, quant à lui, ne semblait ni vouloir fermer la bouche, ni décoller les yeux de sa cavalière qui, gênée, l'entraîna à sa suite.  
Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle commune, le jeune Weasley remarqua enfin la tenue de sa petite sœur et en particulier son décolleté plongeant. Il planta Hermione au milieu de la salle pour remonter en courant dans son dortoir. Il redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec dans la main une cape dont il s'empressa de recouvrir Ginny.  
-Quoi ? Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais…. Ron !  
-Tu ne sors pas comme ça ! Non mais t'as vu comment tu es habillée ? Tu ne sors pas comme ça ! Non mais t'imagines la tête de la tante Louisette si elle te voyait ! Elle t'enverrait directement au couvent ! hurla Ron en serrant son bras gauche.  
-Nouvelle crise cardiaque… chuchota Harry à Chloé.  
-Ronald Malthius Weasley ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ! T'es pire que maman ! On dirait Perçy ! hurla à son tour la jeune Gryffondor tout en lui jetant la cape à la tête.  
-L'insulte suprême…, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa cavalière alors que Ginny partait d'un pas furieux en direction de la Grande Salle, Dean lui courant derrière.  
-Mais… Bé… Mais…. Bé… Mais… Bé…, bafouilla Ron éberlué alors qu'Hermione lui prenait le bras pour l'entraîner sur les pas de sa sœur.  
Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et retrouvèrent Neville et Luna assis devant un somptueux festin d'Halloween. Ils firent honneur aux mets somptueux préparés par les elfes de maison. Puis, quand tout le monde fut repu, Dumbledore se leva et prononça les mos tant attendus :  
-Que le bal commence !  
Aussitôt, les tables s'alignèrent le long du mur, laissant place à une gigantesque piste de danse qui fut bientôt envahie par les élèves. Pour animer la soirée, Dumbledore avait invité les Chauves Souris Hurlantes à se produire et l'ambiance était excellente, tout le monde s'amusant follement.  
A la grande surprise d'Harry, même le professeur Snape semblait apprécier la fête qu'il passait d'ailleurs en compagnie du professeur Tristia. Bien que ce ne fut qu'un détail, cela contraria Harry qui, depuis sa conservation en retenue avec Chloé, appréciait plus ou moins son professeur de dcfm. Sa jeune cavalière s'aperçut rapidement de son comportement et lui suggéra d'aller se promener.  
Alors qu'ils marchaient sans but dans le parc, parlant de tout et de rien, ils furent soudain attirés vers le lac par un mouvement du Calamar Géant. A ce moment, le mollusque se mit à faire un ballet au son de la musique des Chauves Souris Hurlantes.  
-C'est…beau, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Harry.  
-Euh… non… Je ne dirais pas ça… On dirait qu'il a reçu un sortilège de Tarentallegra.  
-Oui, ou alors il essaye de m'imiter en train de danser, dit Harry.  
-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas danser ?  
-Ben, en fait…  
-Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! Je vais t'apprendre.  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'exposait. Après quelques essais infructueux et écrasage de pieds, Chloé réussit à enseigner à Harry les bases. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, en train de danser sous un clair de lune romantique…  
-Chloé…, dit Harry d'une voix anxieuse.  
-Oui, Harry… lui répondit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
-Chloé, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser de la jeune fille.  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?  
-Tu suppose bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Et ils continuèrent de danser et de s'embrasser jusque tard dans la nuit.

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, Severus Snape semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux quand il croisa le regard du professeur Tristia, fixé sur lui.  
-Elle est déjà partie se coucher, dit-elle alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Tu te fais trop de souci.  
-Qui te dis que je me faisais du souci ? répliqua-t-il, sèchement.  
Elle fit une moue peu convaincue.  
-En tout cas, on est ici pour s'amuser, alors profites de la soirée, détends-toi.  
-Tu m'accordes cette danse alors ? répondit-il.  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
Elle se leva et, sous le regard effaré de tous les élèves, ils se mirent à danser. A la différence d'Harry, Snape était un bon danseur, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas devoir garder les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures de peur d'écraser les pieds de sa partenaire. Ainsi, il pouvait observer tout à loisir les couples évoluant autour de lui.  
-Léa, ne te retournes surtout pas, mais derrière toi il y a le couple de l'année : Londubat et Lovegood !  
-Quoi ! Pas possible ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée. T'es pire qu'un gamin… !  
Moi ? Non !  
-Ca te vas très bien d'ailleurs…  
Il la fixa dans les yeux. Elle lui rendit un regard pétillant de malice avant d'ajouter :  
-Ne te retournes surtout pas, continues de danser et tu verras, derrière toi, à côté des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, il y a un couple qui va sûrement s'attirer ta légendaire sympathie. (Nda : c'est même pas drôle !)  
Eberlué par l'attitude de sa partenaire, Snape continua de danser pour se retrouver en face du directeur :  
-Par Merlin ! Non ! Eux… ! s'exclama-t-il. J'me disais bien aussi…. Lui avec son air de grand niais et elle, avec ses manies de Miss Je-Sais-Tout… Non, mais regarde-les ! Regarde-les ! T'as vu comment il la tient ! Y a des dortoirs pour ça !  
-Severus ! coupa Léa, faussement choquée. Ils sont en train de danser ! Rien d'autre ! Danser ! Et tu me tiens exactement comme il la tient !  
-Mais non ! Tu vas voir qu'il va l'embrassée ! continua le Maître des Potion. Mais il s'y prend mal ! Quel abruti ! Mais regarde-les ! Même un gnome aurait l'air moins empoté !  
-Tu devais avoir l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise, toi, quand tu as embrassé une fille pour la première fois…  
-Oui !  
-Non ! Si j'avais su que tu serais si cruel, je ne te les aurais pas montrés, répliqua-t-elle, plus du tout amusée. Tiens, regarde, là-bas, il y Malefoy et Parkinson, fais-leur donc des critiques à eux aussi !  
-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas e mettre en colère… Regarde, ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Il ne ressemble pas tant à un gnome que ça finalement…  
En effet, de l'autre côté de la piste, Ron et Hermione échangeaient leur premier baiser.


	6. Minuit sonne, le charme est rompu

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

MINUIT SONNE, LE CHARME EST ROMPU

Alors que les Chauves Souris Hurlantes entamaient une nouvelle (un slow plus précisément pour faire plaisir à Ron et Hermione, Neville et Luna et Dean et Ginny –qui profitaient pleinement du fait que Ron soit occupé ailleurs-), le professeur Snape se figea.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Léa, soudainement inquiète. Severus, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-La Marque… souffla-t-il avant de partir précipitamment de la Grande Salle.  
Après un regard entendu à Dumbledore, le professeur de dcfm quitta aussi la piste de danse, à la suite du maître des Potions. Elle le retrouva devant le Saule Cogneur, s'apprêtant à transplaner depuis Pré-au-Lard.  
-Severus, appela-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait. Sois prudent.  
Il ne dit pas un mot et s'avança au milieu des racines de l'arbre. Elle resta là, immobile, à fixer le passage par lequel il était parti, sans se rendre compte de l'heure qui tournait.  
De l'autre côté du parc, plus tard dans la nuit, Harry et Chloé étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. L'horloge de l'école sonna.  
-Minuit moins le quart, souffla Chloé.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as une rendez-vous à minuit ? demanda Harry, amusé. Ton carrosse se transforme en citrouille ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas Cendrillon… Je te raconterais un jour, murmura-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser.  
Cependant, quand le premier coup de minuit retentit, ce ne fut pas le carrosse de Chloé qui se transforma en citrouille mais Harry qui s'effondra aux pied s de la jeune fille en hurlant de douleur.  
-Harry ! Harry Qu'et-ce que tu as ? s'écria Chloé, complètement affolée en se penchant vers Harry pour essayer de voir ce qui lui arrivait. C'est pas drôle, Harry ! Réponds-moi !  
Mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien, continuant de hurler en se tordant sur le sol et en se tenant la cicatrice. Ses cris retentissaient à travers tout le parc mais ne semblaient pas atteindre le château où la fête continuait, indifférente.  
Heureusement, il y avait dans la parc quelqu'un qui se tenait toujours immobile debout devant le Saule Cogneur et bientôt Léa Tristia accouraient aux côtés de Chloé.  
-Léa ! Léa ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Il était là… Et puis, minuit… Cendrillon…, arriva à articuler la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.  
-Chloé ! Chloé ! appela le professeur en l'agrippant par les épaules. Chloé, calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !  
Mais voyant que la jeune fille était incapable d'aligner deux mots, elle s'approcha d'Harry et essaya de décoller ses mains de sa cicatrice. Cependant, le jeune homme ne devait pas être de cet avis car elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dix mètres plus loin. Elle se releva péniblement pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était évanoui et elle put le conduire à l'infirmerie, accompagnée de Chloé, toujours sous le choc.  
Lorsqu'elle s arrivèrent dans le hall, le professeur Tristia se tourna vers Chloé et lui dit :  
-Chloé, va chercher le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh dans la salle de bal. Dis-leur qu'il y eu un problème avec Harry mais ne leur dit qu'à eux. Aucun élève ne doit être au courant ! Je vais monter Harry à l'infirmerie pendant ce temps. Dépêche –toi.  
Alors que la jeune fille partait en courant ver la Grande Salle, Léa installait Harry dans l'infirmerie. Elle était à peine arrivée depuis une minute que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de Mme Pomfresh et de Chloé, toujours en larmes.  
Pendant que l'infirmière se ruait sur son patient, toujours inconscient, le directeur demandait des explications à son professeur de dcfm :  
-Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé répondit Léa en s'approchant de Chloé, un grand morceau de chocolat dans la main. J'étais dehors lorsque j'ai entendu des hurlements. Quand je suis arrivée, Harry se tordait sur le sol, les mains sur sa cicatrice et Chloé était en pleurs. Elle n'a pas été capable de m'expliquer ce qui arrivait et quand je me suis approchée d'Harry pour écarter ses mains, il m'a repoussé avec un sortilège avant de s'évanouir. Tiens, Chloé, mange. Ca te fera du bien, ajouta-t-elle gentiment e se tournant vers la jeune fille et en lui tendant la barre chocolatée.  
-Il n'a rien dit ? demanda Dumbledore.  
-Il criait… Il criait... Et moi, je ne savais pas… quoi faire… Je ne savais pas, Léa… je savais pas…, hoqueta Chloé, entre deux sanglots.  
-Chuuuut… Clame-toi… C'est fini… Là, calme-toi…, murmura Léa en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Il est inconscient, annonça Mme Pomfresh, mais à part ça, il va bien. Au moins, physiquement.  
-Pompom, croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de donner quelque chose à Mlle Bilcok et qu'elle passe la nuit ici. Je vais les veiller.  
-Mais bien sûr, professeur Tristia. Venez, Mlle Bilcok, je vais m'occuper de vous.  
Alors que l'infirmière installait Chloé, Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur de dcfm et demanda :  
-Et Severus ?  
-La Marque, répondit seulement la jeune femme.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais aller l'attendre et je lui dirais où vous êtes dès qu'il sera de retour.  
Sur ce, il quitta l'infirmerie alors que Chloé s'endormait enfin, sus l'effet de la potion donnée par Mme Pomfresh.


	7. Lendemain de bal difficile

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

LENDEMAIN DE BAL DIFFICILE

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin, encore embrumé par les souvenirs joyeux de la nuit précédente, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'Harry manquait à l'appel. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son lit n'avait pas été défait, qu'il sourit amusé :  
-Eh ben, et dire qu'il n'osait même pas l'inviter au bal…  
Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva Hermione.  
-Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! dit Ron, toujours aussi amusé après l'avoir embrassé. Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, le lit d'Harry était…  
-…vide, compléta Hermione qui semblait beaucoup moins amusé que Ron. Celui de Chloé aussi. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu leur arriver ?  
-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, peut-être…  
-Ron, voyons !  
-Ben, quoi ? C'est normal ? Comment tu crois que tu es venu au monde ?  
-T'a pas honte ! Ils ne sortent même pas ensemble ! Allez viens, on a dans la Grande Salle, on les retrouvera sûrement là-bas.  
-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi leurs lits n'étaient pas défaits, alors ? Maugréa Ron, tout en la suivant.  
Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grande Salle, ils ne virent aucune trace des deus Griffondors.  
-Tu vois, j'avais raison… dit Ron en s'asseyant.  
Hermione ne répondit rien et s'assit en face de lui. Alors que Dean, Seamus et Neville demandait pourquoi Harry n'était pas rentré au dortoir, le courrier arriva et, avec lui, la Gazette du Sorciers qui tomba devant l'assiette de la jeune fille. A peine avait-elle ouvert le journal quelle poussa un cri d'effroi et se rua vers l'infirmerie, emmenant Ron avec elle.  
En arrivant à l'infirmerie, ils tombèrent sur le professeur Tristia :  
-Professeur, commença Hermione, nous avons vu dans le journal…  
-Je sais. Je l'ai lu moi aussi. Harry va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-elle avant de leur expliquer les évènements de la veille et de leur intimer l'ordre de rester calme pour ne pas réveiller Chloé.  
Ils remarquèrent alors enfin la jeune fille couchée dans un li voisin de celui d4harry et qui dormait paisiblement (Merci la potion de sommeil sans rêves). A ce moment là, Harry se réveilla.  
-Harry, s'écria Hermione.  
-Chuuuuut…, fit celui-ci en mettant son index devant le bouche. Chloé dodo…  
Malheureusement, le cri d'Hemione avait réveillé la jeune fille.  
-Miss Granger, allez chercher Mme Promfreshet vous, Mr Weasley, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement.  
Lorsque Hermione revint avec l'infirmière, le professeur Tristia lui donna un nouveau travail :  
-Allez chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît. Si vous le trouvez, dites lui de venir tout de suit. Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Ajouta t telle en se tournant vers l'adolescent.  
-J'ai horriblement mal à la tête, dit celui-ci d'une voix pâteuse, mais sinon ça va. Et Chloé ?  
-Je vais bien, Harry, lui répondit la jeune fille.  
Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent alors, suivis de : près par Hermione qui explique qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouve le maître des Potions. Le directeur se tourna alors vers Mme Pomfresh pour connaître l'état des deux patients et, une fois rassuré, il commença à questionner Harry :  
-Qu'as-tu vu la nuit dernière, Harry ?  
Le jeune homme remarqua que son directeur n'avait plus cette lueur amusé caractéristique dans le regard mais l'expression grave qu'il prenait quand il se battait contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se plongea dans sa vision.

FLASH-BACK.

Il était en train d'embrasser Chloé lorsqu'une douleur effroyable transperça sa cicatrice. Une image s'imposa à lui. Il était à présent dans la tête de Voldemort. On aurait dit qu'il glissait sur de l'eau, plus précisément sur une mer houleuse et froide, des frisson lui parcourant tout le corps. Quand ils sentit tout à coup le raclement de la pierre sur ses écailles, il sortit complètement de l'eau et reprit petit à petit le corps décharné du Mage Noir. Tout à coup, il s'entendit prononcer une formule : COMENOR DEMENTOR et une sorte de Patronus, non pas brillant mais noir apparut, se détachant dans la nuit claire. Le « patronus » avait semble t il le pouvoir d'appeler à lui tout les Détraqueurs. Pourtant, aucun froid ne vint envahir Harry. Il n'eut pas ce sentiment de vide qui l'envahissait à chacune de ces rencontres avec les gardiens d'Azkaban, comme si Voldemort ne pouvait être atteint pas leur pouvoir. Quand le mage noir fut entièrement entouré par les créatures maléfiques, Harry s'entendit parlait d'un voix sifflante  
-Rejoignait moi comme il y a seize ans et délivrez tout les prisonniers.  
-Oui Maître, dit le détraqueur le plus proche, se mettant à genou et relevant sa cagoule ce qui révéla sur son visage en putréfaction, la Marque des Ténèbre gravé dans la chair.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Harry frissonna à ce souvenir.  
-Tous les Détraqueurs sont entré au service de Voldemort. Ils ont la Marque des Ténèbre sur leur visages. En plus, il est capable de les appeler et de le contrôler sans ressentir les effets de leur présence.


End file.
